


Getting to Know You

by eafay70



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bajoran Culture, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Friendship, Gen, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Keiko asks Kira to help her with a history lesson.
Relationships: Kira Nerys & Keiko O'Brien
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArtemisTheHuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisTheHuntress/gifts).



> This is a gift for ArtemisTheHuntress for Purimgifts 2021 Day 1! I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I've imagined this taking place sometime after the birth of Kirayoshi, but I've kept it otherwise vague in terms of timeline.
> 
> Title is from the song of the same name from the musical "The King and I."

_image description: a picture of Kira Nerys with blue text reading "Bajor!"_

* * *

Kira blinked in surprise. "The children want to learn about Bajor from me?"

"Well, it might be more accurate to say that _I_ want the children to learn about Bajor from you," Keiko explained with a soft chuckle. "School doesn't tend to emphasize what the children want to learn."

"Oh." Kira still felt quite confused. "Why do you want me to teach them about Bajor?"

"The children should learn about the local culture. And a local should be the one to teach them." Keiko smiled softly. "I'm not asking you to rehash every detail of Bajor's history or to share anything that makes you uncomfortable. Just simple things, like food."

Kira arched an eyebrow. "Can't they learn about food from you working a replicator?"

"If the only thing I wanted them to learn was its taste, then sure. But I want them to have context - what does it _mean_ to you when a certain food is served? Same for whatever else you want to teach them - what do the holidays mean, what do the basic religious things mean?"

This made Kira think. After so much time fighting for Bajor and then representing Bajor here on Deep Space Nine, what did her culture mean to her? Could she share it with the children?

Keiko rested her hand on Kira's arm. "You don't have to decide right now. I know you're not used to teaching, so it might seem intimidating."

"It does," Kira acknowledged. "But I want to do it."

* * *

A week later, Kira was standing in front of the students while Keiko passed out some food prepared by the replicator. "It's a very distinct smell, but that's part of what makes it special to me. It reminds me of my favorite holiday."

One of the students asked, "Do you get presents?"

"We didn't when I was growing up, but other generations might have." Kira swallowed the lump in her throat and began to explain the holiday, relaxing when she noticed the fascinated looks on the children's faces. It felt good to remember what made her who she was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Chag Sameach!
> 
> (I didn't realize until after I wrote this that it doesn't contain very much Bajoran culture, which I attribute to how long it's been since I've watched the show! Sorry for any disappointment!)


End file.
